Learning to Trust Again
by Zpan Sven
Summary: After Mamoru betrays Usagi in the worst ways, can Kafir help Usagi regain her trust in men…and possibly, her love? Warnings: VLSYY rr please
1. TORN

**LEARNING TO TRUST AGAIN**  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters; I only own the following characters. Nor do I own the song Torn or any other I use throughout the fic.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Time line is whatever, Usagi and the Inners are 16, Hotaru is 15, Setsuna is ancient but looks in her early twenties, Haruka and Michuri are 18, Mamoru is 23.  
"…" Talking  
_…_ Thoughts  
**_…_** Telepathic communication  
AN: … Author's Notes  
(…) Important details/info  
#"…"# Speaking in a foreign language  
"**_…_**" Speaking over the communicators  
**_SUMMARY:_** After being brutally beaten and raped by Mamoru, can Kafir help Usagi regain her trust in men…and possibly, her love?  
**RATING:** R  
**WARNINGS:** Heavy swearing, violence, mild rape scene, tons of Mamoru bashing, hinted Yaoi and Yuri  
**GENRE:** Angst/Romance

**PART 1: TORN**

Usagi curled up into a ball on the bloodstained and sweat-soaked covers of Mamoru's bed. Her thighs were sticky and covered in her virgin's blood and her rapist's semen. Shock still held her. Mamoru, her Itooshi (beloved), her husband to be…raped her. And beat her to unconsciousness to do the deed. Her jaw ached and was swollen, her pale, creamy skin covered in black and blue bruises. Bruises and lacerations peppered her skin. He had hit her before, but never this badly or in a place that is would show to her family and Senshi.

She stifled a sob as she tried to sit up. Her ribs hurt her so much…they must be broken this time. She could hear the dull roar of the shower and knew that was where Mamoru was. She finally was able to stand with pain racking her entire frame. She carefully made her way over to her clothes and pulled on her torn school uniform. Usagi staggered barefoot out of Mamoru's apartment, desperate to escape Mamoru before he exited the shower. She stumbled past the apartment building's dozing security guard and onto the almost deserted street. She spared a glance at a nearby clock and dully noted it was almost two in the morning.

_Almost time for another Youma attack…they almost always come at two in the morning…_ Usagi thought as she hurriedly stumbled towards the park. And right on time her communicator went off. She pulled the communicator out of her sub-space pocket and activated it.

"**_Usagi! Get your ass to the park! I've been trying to contact you for the last half hour!_**" Sailor Mars screamed over the comm. at her, trying to hide her panic and concern for the blonde.

"Almost there…" Usagi grunted over the comm. as she forced her broken body into a run.

Her body screamed in agony as she entered the park. She paused only to transform into Sailor Moon. She staggered to closer to where the Inner Senshi were battling the Youma and almost screamed. Venus and Mercury were down with Mars and Jupiter about to join them on the ground.

"Late as usual, Usako?" a frighteningly familiar voice sneered behind her.

Moon stiffened and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen behind her. She froze and did the only thing she could think of: she screamed.

_The Battle_

Mars's heart skipped a beat when she heard a scream, thinking there was another Youma attacking before she realized it was Usagi-baka's scream. Her face tightened in anger until the possibility of her hime-sama (princess) being attacked by another Youma. It was then it happened.

"Solar Discus Action!" A disk of golden energy sliced through the air and through the Youma, disintegrating it.

With Usagi

Tuxedo Kamen lifted a hand to slap Sailor Moon. He never had the chance. A pair of strong hands came from the shadows and pulled Tuxedo Kamen back into the inky darkness from which the sounds of pain and terror came forth. Sailor Moon stopped screaming and began sobbing when Sailor Jupiter rushed over to her.

"Sailor Moon?" The Jupiter-hime asked of the sobbing Tsuki-hime (Moon Princess).

"Mamoru…" she choked out as Tuxedo Kamen was thrown out from the shadows.

"It seems that even the darkest of shadows are repulsed by your actions, coward." A quiet, spectral voice whispered from within the inky darkness of the shadows.

Tuxedo Kamen staggered to his feet, only to be struck down by a shadowy fist.

"Abuser. Coward," the voice accused before it hissed out the most damning accusation, "Rapist!"

"What are you talking about!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Quite disturbing, ne? The great Endymion is nothing more than the most base of all cowards. He raped Serenity-hime after he beat her into unconsciousness." The voice stated coldly.


	2. DAMAGED

**PART 2: DAMAGED**

Sailor Jupiter's jaw all but hit the ground at what that voice had said before she regained her wits about her and rushed over to Sailor Moon. She was covered with scrapes and bruises and from the way that Sailor Moon was cradling her ribs, they were bruised at best, broken at worst. Sailor Jupiter turned as she heard the sound of running foot steps and saw that the Outer Senshi had burst onto the scene.

"What happened to Koneko!" was the first thing out of Sailor Uranus's mouth.

"Endymion raped her after he beat her to unconsciousness." Came the voice from the shadows once more.

Sailor Uranus's head snapped about to stare at the shadows. They seemed to ripple as a figure 6 feet and 2 inches in height and that was slender yet well muscled stepped from the inky blackness that seemed almost reluctant to give the tall figure up. The figure was a man with dark brown hair that was almost black with purplish highlights and deep indigo blue eyes that held vast amounts of wisdom and sadness…and a seemingly infinite amount of power. He wore a Soldier's uniform that was a dark purple trimmed in black; upon his brow was a black metal circlet…and the gleaming insignia of Saturn.

The man walked past Tuxedo Kamen who was writhing in pain on the ground, pausing only to deliver a sharp kick to the fallen man's side, and he grinned in satisfaction as he heard several ribs snap from the blow. The man stopped before Sailor Moon and simply held open his arms and spoke in that quiet whisper, "I can only heal your physical pain. You are not as of yet ready to be healed mentally."

Sailor Moon sobbed louder and to the surprise of all but the Soldier, she stepped into the comforting circle offered by the Soldier. He gently wrapped his arms around her in a very loose hug so that she could break away from him without resistance if she felt afraid.

"Do not heal her yet," came another man's deep voice with clipped, elegant British tones, "I want her to file charges against that coward. Now."

All eyes turned to see another Soldier; this one the same height as the first, but his build was more muscular and he was dressed in gold and black and had a knee-length braid of hair as golden as sunlight. His eyes were golden and deeply set, seeming to stare into their souls.

"Sire, she's badly wounded…" the first soldier said to the newest arrival.

"Then let us dehenshin and take her to the nearest hospital," The second Soldier then growled, "And we will take the coward with us so that he cannot escape the law."

The first Soldier nodded and closed his eyes as a purplish-black glow engulfed him. The glow faded away to reveal him in a male version of the Jubaan high School fuku. He removed his arms from Usagi and stepped back from her in a reluctant manner. He then once more walked to the fallen Tuxedo Kamen who was whimpering pathetically in pain and curled up into the fetal position. The first Soldier reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of thin leather gloves and tugged them on his slender yet strong hands.

"Get up." The first soldier snarled at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Who are you!" The fallen man gasped out in pain as he cradled his broken ribs.

"I am the Crown Prince of Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Destruction. I am Soldier Saturn." The first Soldier (Soldier Saturn) stated coldly.

"And I am the Crown Prince of the White Sol Kingdom, Senshi of the Sun and Justice, Soldier Sun," the second Soldier (Soldier Sun) said, "And you will pay for what you have done to my imooto-chan (little sister)."

"…imooto-chan…?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"Hai. I am your elder brother. You used to call me -" Soldier Sun began only to be interrupted by Sailor Moon screaming out, "Sol-nii-chan!" and hurling herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It will be alright, I swear it." Soldier Sun whispered.


	3. SURVIVOUR

**PART 3: SURVIVOR**  
(A month after Part 2: Damaged)

Usagi sat on the witness stand, completely healed from what Mamoru had done to her.

FLASHBACK

"Do you have all you need for evidence against Chiba Mamoru?" Solace (Soldier Sun) coldly demanded of the doctors and police.

"Yes, we do…" Dr. Mizuno said hesitantly before asking, "Why?"

"Yea, why do you care?" Shingo demanded.

Solace ignored the questions and looked at Kafir (Soldier Saturn) and nodded his head. The normally cold Senshi of Death and Destruction looked relieved and hurriedly entered Usagi's hospital room.

"You can't go in there!" Kenji and Dr. Mizuno exclaimed in unison.

Usagi's family, Senshi, Dr. Mizuno, and a couple of police detectives rushed after him. Solace calmly walked into the hospital room and watched in concealed amusement as Kafir healed all of Usagi's wounds by removing his gloves and placing his bare hands on Usagi's cheeks. He watched as their eyes grew wide when Kafir and Usagi were engulfed by a purple glow and Usagi's visible injuries vanished as though they never existed. He also watched as the glow subsided and Kafir collapsed to the floor…

END FLASHBACK

"Tsukino-san, can you please tell us your version of events on the night in question?" Mamoru's lawyer asked her.

Usagi suppressed a shudder and began to speak, "Well, I was getting out of school and my fiancé pulled up in his car and asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. I was thrilled because we haven't been able to spend much time together what with all the Youma attacks and all; it seemed every time we went on a date, some Youma would ruin it. So I told him I'd love to go out, I just had to ask my parents of it was OK and what time they wanted me home since it was a school night after all. They told me it was alright and to be home by eleven, not a second later…

_A/N: during the flashback Usagi will still be telling the court what happened to her. Anything in … will be something Usagi does when she's talking to the court, not in the flashback._

FLASHBACK

I hung up the telephone, smiling in complete joy. I turned to him and told him what my parents had said. Usagi's fists clench as she continues.

"That's great Usa-ko," he told me right before he punched me in the gut. As I doubled over, he slammed his other fist into my jaw. I landed on my back with enough force to knock the breath out of me. I lay there gasping for breath as he grabbed me by my hair and began dragging me to his bedroom. I regained my breath enough to scream in pain from him dragging me by the hair.

"Shut up, you stupid whore," he screamed at me as he kicked me in the ribs until I heard a loud snap and I felt immense pain in my ribs. Her eyes fill with tears but she stubbornly refuses to let them fall.

It hurt so much, but I could barely breath, much less scream. He picked me up by the front of my school fuku and threw me onto the bed. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed me by my ankle and dragged me back towards him as he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed the front of my fuku and ripped it open. Tears fall from her eyes and trail down her pale cheeks. He grabbed my bra and broke the clasp in order to get it off me. I tried to kick him off of me, but he punched me again in the face, so hard it knocked the back of my head into the headboard of the bed. My vision went blurry and everything started to get dim. Everything moved as if it were in slow-motion until he hit me on the side of the head, screaming at me to paying to pay attention to him. Then I felt immense pain…down…there…One of her hand points to her crotch as her pale, tear-stained cheeks turned a vivid crimson.

END FLASHBACK

"…I passed out from the pain after that point. I came to when my pager went off. It was my friend Rei, she was worried about me since Kaa-chan and Tou-chan had called all of my friends, trying to find me. It was almost 2 am when I was able to put my shredded fuku on and hurried out of Mamoru's apartment," Usagi broke down and started sobbing as she spoke, "I had to go past the park to go home when a Youma attacked. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter as well as Solace-san and Kafir-san took me to the hospital after Mamoru followed me and was about to hurt me again…"

"Thank you, Tsukino-san. If the court permits it, that will be enough of a testimony from you," Mamoru's lawyer said to her, compassion in his voice. Up until hearing Usagi's testimony, he had believed Mamoru's tale of Tsukino-san merely being an ex-girlfriend who was blaming him for what her current boyfriend had done to her.

"The court permits it," the elderly judge agreed.

"With the permission of the court, may Tsukino-san be excused from the courtroom? The young prosecuting attorney asked.

"Agreed, if the proper chaperon…" the judge began, only to halt when the tall, slender, dark form of Kafir simply stood, approached the witness stand and scooped the sobbing Usagi up into his arms and walked out of the courtroom.

"And that was…?" The Judge asked anyone in particular.

"That was Shino Kafir, sir. He's the one that healed Tsukino-san," the prosecutor said though she internally shivered. A person with a family name that meant 'of Death' must have earned it…

The Hallway

Kafir stood stoically as he cradled Usagi up in his arms, letting her cry on his broad shoulder.

"He's not worth them," Kafir said, his voice a quiet voice a near whisper.

"sniffle _Nani_?" Usagi asked as she looked up at the Soldier that cradled her close to his lean body.

"Your tears. He's not worth them. A being like that is not a man. Not a real one anyways. A real man knows how to treat a real woman…" Kafir stopped speaking, embarrassed with himself for revealing so much. This was not how a Senshi of Death and Destruction acted.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"_Hai_."

"Kafir-san…could you help me become stronger? So if Mamoru comes after me again, I can stand up for myself?" Usagi all but begged of him.

"_Hai_, Usagi-hime. If you want to I will help you tomorrow after school."

"Doomo, Kafir-san," Usagi said as she dozed off into a nightmare riddled sleep.

'_If you want them, I'll give you diamonds, pearls, the stars themselves…_' Kafir thought to himself.


	4. A WOMAN'S WORTH

**PART 4: A WOMAN'S WORTH**  
(A few weeks after Part 3: Survivor)

Mamoru was in Jail. He was guilty. The words sang joyously through Usagi. Kafir, Solace, and all the Senshi would have preferred the death sentence. Carried out immediately. Usagi's family agreed with them, especially her father, Kenji.

Usagi's Father had taken a great liking to Kafir. The younger man's quiet, polite, and gentle behavior, as well as his protectiveness and eagerness to help Usagi and her family appealed to Kenji. It was probably a good thing Kenji had never seen Kafir kill a Youma with his bare hands and a Berserker rage that border-lined insanity.

Ikuko likewise liked Kafir for his gentle handling of Usagi and the presents he gave her. It had began the day after Usagi testified against her rapist; a small beautifully gift wrapped present appearing on the pillow beside her head. It had been a silver locket with a moonstone embedded on the front cover of it; on the inside of it had on one side a picture of Usagi and on the other had been a picture of Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo. With it had come a note: you have the love of your family, and you are worth it -K

The next week had come with another locket, this one silver with a moonstone surrounded by tiny diamonds. On one side of the inside of the locket was a picture of the Inners (whom Ikuko knew as Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto) and on the other side was a picture of the Outers (whom Ikuko knew as Hotura, Haruka, Michuri, and Sestuna). The note with this one read: You have the love of your friends, and you are worth it. - K

Other gifts he gave her in person were different. On one day it was a painting of an older woman who looked like Usagi (she even had Usagi's hair style, only her hair was a silvery-lavender) dressed in a long silver and gold ball-gown with transparent fairy-like wings standing on a balcony over a beautiful garden with the Earth and other planets hanging in the sky. On the woman's brow was that of a golden crescent moon turned on its side. A note had come with it that Ikuko did not know about: Your mother loves you, and you are worth it. - K

On another day a similar painting was given, this one of a man that looked to be the older version of Solace with the glowing insignia of the Sun on his brow. The man was dressed in gold and black armor and sitting on a large golden throne, surrounded by a golden, luminous light. With this painting was another note Ikuko did not know of: Your father loves you, and you are worth it. - K

Present

Usagi walked home after school when Kafir walked up beside her, holding a small gift-wrapped package.

"Ohayoo, Kafir-san!" Usagi said cheerfully, happiness filling her by his presence. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust him for eternity and beyond.

"Konnichi wa, Usagi-hime." Kafir said somewhat nervously. Let her say yes, I do not think I could take it if she said no…

"Daijoubu ka, Kafir-san?" Usagi asked the older man, concern filling her eyes and voice.

"Hai, Usagi-hime…I've been wanting to ask you something though…" the Shi-no-Senshi said hesitantly.

"Soo ka? (Really?)"

"Soo. (really.)"

"Well…ask!"

"Yosh'…ano…will you…go out on a date with me?" Kafir stuttered out. Say yes, please by kami-sama, say yes…

"Hai!" Usagi replied, happiness welling in her heart.

Kafir blushed slightly, a slash of crimson that appeared across his nose and high cheekbones as he spoke, "How about I pick you up at your house around 6 or 6:15…dress formally…"

"Yosh'!" Usagi exclaimed as she went up on her tiptoes and kissed Kafir on his cheek.

Kafir froze at the contact of lips as soft as rose petals brushed across his cheek. To his deepest regret, the contact ended all too soon and Usagi was rushing down the street, hurrying to get home so she could get ready for her date. I'll prove to you what a real woman you are…and how a real woman should be treated by a real man… Kafir mentally vowed, not noticing the shadowy figure that slunk from the scene…


	5. I SWEAR

**PART 5: I SWEAR**

In the Tokyo Minimal Security Prison

Mamoru clenched his fist around the receiver of the phone as he stared at his contact to the outside world.

"So this Kafir is taking my Usa-ko out on a date." Mamoru said, seething.

"Hai, boss. To the most expensive restaurant in town too," the informant said, his rat-like face taking on a thoughtful look, "He was also carrying around a small box. It was around the size of a ring box."

Mamoru's face tightend in rage a he spoke through clenched teeth, "Do you have what I need?"

"Hai, boss"

Tsukino Residence

"'Kaa-chan, 'Tou-chan!" Usagi cried out as she entered her home.

Kenji looked up from his newspaper and Ikuko rushed from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Kafir-san asked me out on a date!" Usagi cheerfully squealed.

"That is wonderful!" Ikuko exclaimed, smiling at her daughter as Kenji smiled ever so slightly.

"He said to dress formally! What should I wear!" Usagi asked her mother.

"Let's go look through your closet…"

4:50 PM

Usagi sighed as she leaned back in her bubble filled bathtub. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander…

----- FLASHBACK -----

"Serenity-hime." Usagi blinked and looked up. She would have gasped but she felt her features melt into a smile. Before her, dressed in what appeared to be a combination of the Japanese Kimono and Arabic Robes in the colors of black and dark purple.

"Kafir-san! Will you be coming to my coming out party?" Usagi heard her voice ask of this royal-looking Kafir.

"Of course, Serenity-hime. You will, I hope, save a dance for me…"

"USAGI!"

----- END FLASHBACK -----

"USAGI!"

Usagi jerked upright in the bathtub at her bellowed name. She looked around to see an impatient Luna sitting on the towel rack at the foot of the bathtub.

"Nani, Luna! I was having a memory of the Silver Millennium!" The hime-sama growled.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan, demo, its 5:15. I thought you wanted to do your hair for your date with Kafir-san." Luna said, her apology sincere.

"Doomo, Luna."

"Maybe after your date you can tell me about your memory if you are not too tired," Luna suggested.

"I'll do that," Usagi said as she began to shave her legs.

6:15 PM

Kafir adjusted his bowtie before he knocked on the front door of the Tsukino Residence with a loosely balled fist. Shingo opened the door, and the boy's jaw dropped slightly.

"Nani? Is my tie crooked?" Kafir asked of the boy.

"Iie. It's the fact you are actually wearing one. You'd look better without it. You look like it is strangling you," Shingo replied truthfully.

"I agree with my musuko-chan. Maybe you should take it off." Ikuko said from her seat beside her husband.

"You think so? I'm not sure how appropriate it would be. I'm taking Usagi-hime to Yue's Palace. (A really fancy restaurant I made up Yue is Chinese for Moon, cool, ne?)" Kafir told them.

"Yue's Palace!" Shingo exclaimed, "That place is expensive and Odango Atama eats a ton!"

Kafir's face seemed to tighten as he towered over Shingo, "Do not call her that."

"Huh?"

"Never call Usagi-hime 'Odango Atama' again." Kafir set down the bouquet of flowers her had brought Usagi and stealthily placed one of his ungloved hands at the base of one of Ikuko's plants.

"Why?" Shingo demanded crossly while wondering why Kafir was calling his older sister a princess.

"It hurts her. I will not allow that." With that said, the plant Kafir was touching wilted almost to the point of death.

"Nani!" Kenji exclaimed.

Then before their stunned eyes the plant was instantly revived and bloomed, now in better health then before it wilted. Kafir discreetly removed his hand and picked up the bouquet of flowers.

"Kafir-san?" Usagi's voice floated down the stairs to the group in the foyer before she appeared at the head of the stairs.

Only the intense training that Kafir went through kept him from dropping the flowers; his jaw was another matter entirely.

"Usagi-hime. You out do your mother and the moon itself." Kafir said, referring to both Queen Serenity and Ikuko.

"Doomo Arigatoo, Kafir-san." Usagi said as she seemed to float down the stairs, dressed in a silver and ivory version of her Princess gown. Her hair was upswept in her usual style, but the streamers were curled ribbons of silver and gold that cascaded down her shoulders and back.

"I merely speak the truth," Kafir stated as he held out the bouquet of pink and white roses and pure white lilies and assorted white flowers.

"I'll put these in a vase, you two go on your date," Ikuko told them.

"Doomo Arigatoo, Tsukino-san," Kafir said as he bowed to Ikuko and Kenji.

Kafir straightened and offered his arm to Usagi who took it after she wrapped herself into a long shawl of ivory and silver wool. The couple walked towards a black and purple Porsche with silver trim. Usagi slid into the black and silver interior of the vehicle and raised a brow at the leather seats.

"Nice car, Kafir-san." Usagi commented.

"Doomo Arigatoo, Usagi-hime," came Kafir's voice as he slid behind the wheel. His lips quirked up into a slight smile as he brought the car to life.

6:30 PM

Mamoru grinned to himself as he stared at the dead body of his informant. The dead man's rat-like features were composed in horror and pain. Now to find this Kafir guy do much worse to him. And to find his Usa-ko…

6:30 PM, Yue's Palace

Usagi's jaw all but dropped as Kafir helped her out of the Porsche.

"Yue's Palace!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"You are more than worth it, Usagi-hime." Kafir stated, looking distinguished and very handsome in his purple-black tuxedo pants, vest, and jacket, and pristine white shirt that was open at the throat, exposing his strong neck, his Adam's apple, and collar bone. Once more he offered her his arm and as she took it, he led her into the large and expensive restaurant.

"Konban wa, welcome to Yue's Palace. Name of reservation?" The hostess asked them.

"Shino, party of two." Kafir said to the hostess.

"Follow me, Shino-san." The hostess said as she picked up two menus and led them to a table beside the large bay windows overlooking the bustling street.

Kafir and Usagi sat across one another. Usagi peered inside the menu and stifled a gasp. These prices were outrageous! Kafir merely glanced through the menu with a bored air. He was well used to such prices, due to his family's wealth and his own work in the Arabian oil wells. He could sense Usagi's trepidation and smiled slightly.

"Order whatever you wish. I assure you, I can well afford it," Kafir said, his tone reassuring.

"You're certain?" She asked.

"I would not tell you otherwise." Kafir replied.

Outside Yue's Palace

Mamoru seethed as he stared at Kafir and his Usa-ko ordering dinner from a waiter. After the waiter left Kafir looked at Usa-ko, took a deep breath and said something to Usa-ko that had a look of shock on her face…

In Yue's Palace

Kafir watched as the waiter left with their orders and took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what he had been wanting to say for over a thousand years.

"Usagi-hime," Kafir began hesitantly, "I have been wanting to tell you something for over a thousand years…"

"Soo ka?"

"Soo, Usagi-hime. Usagi-hime…Ai Shiteru…(I love you…)"

Usagi's jaw dropped at that statement.


	6. HERO Kafir

**PART 6: HERO - Kafir  
**  
"I'll understand if you do not feel the same way. You do not have all of your past memories just yet." Kafir said, hiding his pain from his hime-sama.

"I wish I did know all of my past. I think that would answer all of the questions I have," Usagi said.

"I believe so," Kafir agreed.

Outside Yue's Palace

Mamoru waited, his hand resting on the butt of his Glock semi-automatic. He watched as the waiter came back with their food and as they ate. He spared a glance at his watch. Soon…

7:15 PM

Kafir and Usagi exited Yue's Palace, bellies full and chatting about the past in the Silver Millennium.

"So Rei and Eros are engaged, as are Minako and Ares?" Usagi asked.

"Hai, Usagi-hime. Eros seems to have a calming effect on Rei's temper. Minako seems to have the same affect on Ares," Kafir replied before asking, "Do you want to take a walk through the park?"

"Hai, I would like that, Kafir-san."

"Usagi-hime, forgive this boldness, but I want you to know, not all men are as Mamoru are. Never feel inferior because of what he did to you. You are stronger than he and he wanted that strength for himself. That is why he hurt you," Kafir said solemnly, looking older than his 18 years.

"Doomo Arigatoo, Kafir-san," Usagi whispered, grateful to this man who was dedicated to helping her.

Kafir noticed that she was shivering slightly. He shrugged of his tuxedo jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Usagi blushed slightly as she leaned closer to his body heat. He then gently placed his arm around her shoulders, careful not to frighten her. They walked through the maze located in the center of the park, enjoying the nighttime beauty without having to worry about a Youma or Droid attacking them. They paused before a large fountain located in the center of the maze. Moonlight sparkled on the flowing water, appearing as though well-wishers had tossed diamonds into he fountain instead of coins. Kafir reached into his pocket and drew out a coin.

"Care to make a wish, Usagi-hime?" Kafir asked.

"Hai, Kafir-san!" Usagi said, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Kafir smiled and placed the coin in her hand. She smiled and brought the coin to her lips, silently making her wish and giving the coin a quick kiss for good luck. _Please come true…_ she silently begged as she tossed the coin into the fountain. The resulting splash seemed to echo into the night.

"I hope your wish comes true, Usagi-hime," Kafir said, his eyes resting on her crimson, rosebud lips.

"So do I…" she whispered, her pulse pounding in her ears.

"Forgive me…" Kafir groaned and before Usagi could even ask 'Why?' he had claimed her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Usagi's eyes drifted closed and she ran her hands up his strong, cloth covered chest while he rested his hands on her lower back, gently pressing her slight body closer to his.

From the shadows, what was left of Mamoru's sanity snapped. He drew his Glock semi-automatic and clicked the safety off. He brought the semi-automatic up and squeezed the trigger, sending a couple rounds into Kafir's shoulder and lower back. The Senshi of Saturn stiffened and was driven to his knees before Usagi.

Usagi heard a gun go off and felt Kafir's body be struck. He stiffened and their lips ripped from one another as Kafir fell to his knees before her.

"KAFIR!" Usagi screamed, attempting to help him to his feet.

"Konban wa, Usa-ko," she heard Mamoru's voice say from the Shadows. She watched as the figure that had plagued her nightmares step from the shadows, a few feet behind Kafir.

Kafir gritted his teeth and snarled in both rage and pain as he stood and turned to face his enemy. His royal insignia flared into life upon his brow, and his eyes glowed slightly. In other words: Kafir, Crown Prince of Saturn, Senshi of Death and Destruction, Soldier Saturn, was tee-totally PISSED OFF!

"Zakkenao (fuck off), Mamoru-onore (bastard, jerk)!" Kafir snarled out, "Or are you too much of a coward to fight me man to man, shit-head!"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he tossed the gun aside and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Kafir strode forward, not even bothering to henshin into his Senshi form. Kafir delivered a stunning back fist into Kamen's face that on a normal human would have shattered the jawbone and fractured the cheekbone. Kamen's head snapped to the side and he quickly retaliated with a sharp hit to Kafir's ribs with his cane. Kafir barely grunted and his ribs cracked from the blow and shoved a quick open-handed strike to Kamen's sternum, fracturing it. Before Kamen could retaliate, Kafir slammed a high roundhouse-kick into Kamen's face, which sent the caped fighter flying backwards. Kafir gathered his strength and leaped high up into the air, purplish-black energy crackling around his hands.

"Saturn Black Tempest…" Kafir screamed as the energy formed into a large sphere. He hurled the sphere at Kamen, shouting the last word of the attack at Kamen who had pushed himself to his feet, "Annihilation!"

Kamen cursed and threw a handful of roses at the sphere; the roses disintegrated and the energy sphere slammed into the ground before the caped man, hurling him into the air. Kafir landed lightly on his feet and sprung into the air after Kamen. Mid-air, Kafir slammed his feet into Kamen's ribs, fracturing them. Kamen hit the ground with a thud and Kafir landed on his feet near Usagi, blood slowly oozing from the bullet wounds in his back. He was operating at less than 100 but he wouldn't stop until either he or his opponent was dead.

"Had enough or do you want your balls handed to you?" Kafir said, his dark indigo-blue eyes glinting with the light of battle rage.

Kamen merely pushed himself to his feet and pulled a small semi-automatic from an ankle holster. He brought the gun up and fired it wildly, the bullets going everywhere -- Including Kafir's head and chest and Usagi's lower abdomen. Kafir's head burned from the pain of the flesh wound the bullet had grazed high on his forehead and temple while the other bullet had exploded out of his back after it had broken a rib and punctured a lung. Kafir stared at the fallen Tsuki-hime and his vision went red from his blood dripping into his eyes and a berserker rage.

"KISAMA!" Kafir bellowed and lunged at Kamen.

Kamen brought the gun up again and fired again and again, sending more bullets into Kafir's torso. In his Berserker rage, the bullets gave Kafir no pain, merely strength. Kamen's gun clicked empty and Kafir tackled him. The two combatants fell backwards and Kamen was slammed upon the hard concrete ground under almost 200 pounds of Berserker fury. Kafir slammed his knee into Kamen's crotch and picked the caped fighter up by the collar as he swiftly stood. Kamen transformed into Prince Endymion and slammed his fist into Kafir's jaw. The Shi-no-Senshi's head snapped around and he staggered slightly, giving Endymion enough time to draw his sword.

Kafir bellowed a battle cry in ancient Saturnian and lunged at Endymion. Endymion's sword went straight through Kafir's lower abs and out of his back. Blood frothed as it bubbled from the Shi-no-Senshi's lips. Kafir's eyes began to glaze over as he forced himself to move his hands. He placed his bare hands on the bare flesh at the base of Endymion's jaw; Kafir's eyes, royal insignia, and hands glowed black. Endymion screamed in agony as felt his life-energy being ripped away from his body. His skin and organs began to eviscerate as they lost their life-essence, seconds passed and Endymion dropped backwards onto the ground dead when Kafir released him, completely drained of every last ounce of life-energy. Kafir pulled the sword from his abdomen as he fell to his knees.

Kafir tossed the sword aside and dragged himself to Usagi. The Tsuki-hime was unconscious and bleeding slightly from the wounds on her lower torso and back. _Good…there's and exit wound…it'll be easier…_ he thought hazily as he placed a hand on Usagi's wounds. A purple light engulfed them as Kafir used the life-essence he had drained off of Endymion to heal Usagi's wounds completely, leaving not even scars behind. Using what little life-essence that was left over, he healed what wounds he could on himself before he passed out. The last thing he heard before oblivion claimed him was that of Police and Ambulance sirens…


	7. HERO Usagi

**PART 7: HERO - Usagi**

Usagi sat by the hospital bed holding the critically injured Kafir. He was hooked up to a respirator and had an I.V. running into his left arm. His head and most of his torso were bandaged tightly. The white of the bandages was stark against the darkness of his skin.

_Oh Kami-sama…Okaasan…please help him. This is all my fault…I should have not had gone out with him…_ she thought as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder and she knew without looking that it was her elder brother, Solace. He, Hotaru, the male Senshi of Mercury named Hermes, the male Senshi of Uranus named Hisharo, and Kenji and Ikuko were all in the hospital room with her and Kafir.

"He's been through worse. He's tough and he'll…pull through…" the soft tenor of Hermes whispered out as he comforted Hotaru.

"What do you mean 'been through worse'?" Kenji asked.

"Did you hear of the oil well exploding in the small country bordering Saudi Arabia because a Youma attacked it about a year ago?" Hermes replied.

"Hai…" answered Kenji, remembering watching it blow up on the news.

"Kafir was in the middle of it; his family owned that oil well. He went into the oil well to make sure none of the employees were in there when it exploded. He was out of the hospital in less than a week and his injuries were twice as bad," stated Hisharo in his gentle bass.

"Broke both legs, his left arm, his back, internal injuries as well as internal bleeding, and had 2nd and 3rd degree burns on most his body; he still was able to drag himself out of the burning wreckage. The doctors said he was supposed to be dead and that if he did live he'd at best never walk again and at worst he would be a vegetable. He walked out of the hospital in five days, completely healed," Solace murmured, pride in his voice.

Usagi could barely hear the conversation; she kept hearing the sound of her screaming Kafir's name, the sound of Mamoru's gun going off, and the sound of Kafir's Berserker battle screams. Solace watched Usagi from the corner of his gold eyes before he looked over at the others in the private hospital room.

"I think we should leave them in peace," Solace said quietly, nodding his head towards Usagi and Kafir. Hermes nodded in agreement and whispered something in Hotaru's ear. Hisharo also nodded and escorted Hermes and Hotaru to the waiting room to wait with the other Senshi. Ikuko placed a gentle hand on Kenji's arm and gestured for them to follow the trio. Kenji nodded his head silently as he dragged his gaze away from Usagi and Kafir. They exited the hospital room, followed silently by Solace.

"Kafir…" Usagi whispered, her voice cracking under the strain of her emotion. She rested her head on his forearm, crying softly.

------------- FLASHBACK 1 ------------

A 6-year-old Serenity-hime stealthily crept away from her guards and began to play in the forest near the large palace where she lived. She giggled happily as she chased a silver butterfly. She froze when she heard the sound of a feral scream. She turned and saw a white moon cougar, staring at her from a perch upon a large boulder. Oh megami-sama, I'm going to die! Serenity-hime thought in panic. The cougar snarled at her before its ears twitched and it looked to the side. A pair of horses and their riders came into view. The cougar roared and sat down.

"Stay, beast!" Came a young, masculine voice.

The cougar yawned and laid down, as though waiting for its master. The two riders came into view. It was much younger Solace and a solemn looking preteen boy with longish dark brown hair and older than time indigo-blue eyes. The glowing insignia upon his brow identified him as Kafir.

"Serenity-hime, daijoubu ka?" Asked the solemn young Kafir.

"Hai, Kafir-san," Serenity-hime said meekly.

"Lucky for you Kafir was with me, 'Renity-imooto. Else we would have had to kill the beast." Solace said.

"Naze? (Why?)" She asked.

"All creatures, especially predators, fear and respect me," murmured Kafir.

------------- FLASHBACK 2 ------------

A pre-teen Serenity-hime peeked around the corner to stare at her crush. However the red-haired male Senshi of Uranus was obstructing her view. She frowned and mentally ordered him to move. He seemed to follow her silent order, because he moved enough for her to catch sight of the male Senshi of Saturn. Her breath halted in her throat. There he was, standing in all his teenaged glory. His hair was now shorn closer to his head, making it easier for him to wear his helmet or so he said. His eyes remained the older than time indigo-blue. Even as a teen it was obvious, Kafir of Saturn was a very handsome man…

------------- FLASHBACK 3 ------------

A 16-year-old Serenity-hime cowered behind a pillar, trying to hide from the 23-year-old Prince of Earth, Endymion. Endymion had been trying to force her hand in marriage by attempting to get her alone and compromise her virginity. However, her old crush, Kafir, had made certain Endymion was never alone with her by delegating all of the Senshi into a rotating guard duty. At the moment, Minako was her guard, but had gone to investigate a strange noise outside the window.

"Ohayoo gozaimsu, Serenity-hime," came Endymion's voice as he attempted to flirt and woo the Tsuki-hime.  
A great amount of expletives went through her mind and her telepathic link with her Senshi, her Brother, and his Senshi as she turned, plastering a fake smile as she turned to greet the Chikyuu ouji-sama (Earth Prince), "Ohayoo gozaimsu, Endymion-sama,"

The ouji-sama smirked slightly as he ogled the young hime-sama, much to her deep disgust. **_Some one get this onore (bastard, jerk, jackass) away from me or Chikyuu will be less one ouji-sama!_** She screamed telepathically.

**_It will be I who kills him, Serenity-hime._** Kafir's quiet baritone assured her.

"Forgive the intrusion, Endymion-sama, demo (but) Solaris-ouji-sama would like to speak to his sister," came Kafir's baritone from behind the Chikyuu ouji-sama.

A look of pure hatred and anger crossed Endymion's face for a split-second before he put a fake smile on his face as he turned to look at the Shi-no-Senshi, "Of course, Kafir-sama. I wouldn't want to interrupt on quality time between the two! That reminds me, where is that cousin of mine?"

_Yea right…better warn Earth-kun…_ Kafir mentally grumbled before saying out loud, "He is in the stables I think."  
**_Endymion's heading your way, Earth-kun, be careful._** Kafir warned his comrade through the Senshi's telepathic link.

**_Hai, Saturn-kun. Doomo._** came Alantas's reply.

"Doomo Arigatoo, Kafir-sama. I think I'll go to see if he would like to go for a ride with me," Endymion said before he left the Shi-no-Senshi and the Tsuki-hime alone.

"Doomo once more, Kafir-san…" Serenity-hime whispered…

------------- FLASHBACK 4 ------------

Serenity-hime looked around the ballroom that was filled with people to see her coming out into society. She frowned slightly when she saw Endymion-onore but decided not to let him ruin her party. The band struck up her entrance music and she carefully made her descent down the curving staircase to the ballroom. All stopped to stare at the young goddess coming from heaven to join them. Kafir stepped from the shadows by the staircase, startling a great many with his sudden appearance; a great many likened him to a shadow demon when he emerged from the shadows. He calmly waited to take Serenity-hime's hand and lead her to her parents.

"Serenity-hime, your parents await," Kafir murmured somberly.

"Doomo, Kafir-san," Serenity-hime said demurely as she held out her hand and smiled slightly when he took it.  
The crowds parted from the couple, letting them pass…all but one. Endymion. The Chikyuu ouji-sama stood in the center of the parted crowds, arms crossed over his chest, a scowl darkening his features. Kafir's indigo-blue eyes darkened to near black and he halted his and Serenity-hime's walk at this insult. The Shi-no-Senshi stepped before the Tsuki-hime, instantly summoning his scimitar. The hilt of the scimitar lengthened to seven and an half feet and the scimitar's slightly curved blade moved into a right angle to the now seven and a half foot hilt and the blade grew longer and curved more until where once there was a scimitar was now a wicked looking scythe. Transparent wings of purplish-black energy appeared to sprout out of his back and shoulder blades. Kafir's eyes narrowed and his insignia gleamed brightly upon his brow.

"Remove yourself from the path…" Kafir growled, "Or I will be forced to take drastic action to remove you from it…"

"You wouldn't dare," Endymion sneered.

Kafir gave a sharp bark of laughter before her said grimly, "You seemed to have forgotten just who and what I am. Allow me to reintroduce myself. Ore wa Kafir, Dosei no ouji-sama (I am Kafir, Prince of Saturn.). Ore wa Shi-no-Senshi (I am the Soldier of Death)."

Serenity-hime remained behind Kafir and stared at the transparent wings of purplish-black energy that protruded from his back and shoulder blades. Its like he is a Tenshi (angel) or something… she thought to herself.

The scowl on Endymion's face deepened, especially when Alantas stepped from the crowd behind Kafir.

"You heard Saturn-kun. Move." The tallest of the Soldier Senshi growled, "Do not ruin the tsuki-hime's party or I will not protect you from Solace-ouji-sama's wrath."

Solace steeped down from the dais where his parents stood, a hand on the hilt of his sword. His gold eyes were narrowed in rage and he was ready to lunge at Endymion when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"All Senshi are awaiting your orders, Sol-sama," rumbled Hisharo's gentle bass.

"Do not bother. Endymion is Kafir's to kill," Solace muttered.

"As you command, Sol-sama, so shall it be done," Hisharo replied as he removed his hand from the ouji-sama's shoulder.

Endymion glared at Alantas, Kafir, and Serenity-hime. He then snarled, "You will regret your actions this night!"

"Not before you…" Kafir intoned solemnly.

"Leave, Endymion. NOW." Solace snarled, "Before I have you removed…"

Endymion turned and stormed out of the ballroom. Kafir closed his eyes and his scythe and the wings of purplish-black energy vanished into thin air. He then turned to face Serenity-hime; he offered his arm to the tsuki-hime and smiled slightly when she took it. They continued their walk to the upraised dais where two thrones rested. One throne was white and silver with the golden emblem of the White Moon Kingdom resting upon the back of it. In this throne sat Queen Serenity; she was dressed in her formal gown of white with a deep square cut décolleté. The décolleté was trimmed in golden crescent moons and her pale silvery-lavender hair was done up in its usual royal style and her crown rested between the buns of hair; she also wore a crescent moon pendent with matching earring that had been a gift from her Husband on their wedding day. The other throne was much larger, done in gold, black, and white with the symbol of the White Sol Kingdome gracing the back of it. In his throne sat King Solaris; he was dressed in his formal armor, which was similar to samurai armor; it was gold and white, trimmed in black. His crown was composed of gold and had golden topazes and amber stones embedded into it; there was a circle of gold wire in the front and center of the crown and in the very center of that circle was a golden topaz. It was the symbol of Sol. His white and gold trimmed cape swirled around his large muscular frame as he shifted in his throne. Kafir placed Serenity-hime's hand in Solace's before he stepped backwards into a group composed of the Sailor and Soldier Senshi.

"To you, my parents and my peers, I present to you my beloved Imooto-chan, Serenity, hime-sama of the White Moon Kingdom," Solace announced, "Now let the party begin!"

Kafir once more stepped forward and held out his hand once more to the Tsuki-hime and smiled slightly when she took it. He led her from the dais to the center of the ballroom, waiting for the first strains of the song to come to life. Serenity-hime smiled slightly when the band began to play her parents' song. Kafir led her around the ballroom in the graceful waltz and her smile grew as her parents danced by them. She drifted closer to Kafir and rested her head on his chest. The Senshi and their respective partners danced by them as did the Royal Knights, and Royal Samurai. A loud gasp then laughter was heard and Kafir stifled a laugh when he saw why: Hisharo and Solace, the best of friends waltzed by them, probably on a dare from their comrades, Shawn being the most likely suspect. Kafir lowered his gaze to Serenity-hime's and silently wished for this moment never to end.

Unfortunately, that wish was never to come true. One of the ballroom's walls exploded inwards, killing the band and all that were near them. Kafir's eyes glowed in rage when he caught sight of Metallia's attacking force; leading the charge was Endymion and his four Generals. He growled out his rage and his Royal insignia glowed brilliantly upon his brow.

"Serenity-hime, stay behind me!" Kafir demanded.

"Senshi, HENSHIN!" Solace bellowed the order.

"King Solaris-sama! The White Sol Palace is under attack!" Hisharo shouted.

"Gomen, Itooshi, demo, I must…" King Solaris whispered to his wife.

"I know, Ai (love). Go. Your People need you. Take Solace with you and please be careful…" Queen Serenity whispered her reply to her husband. They shared a brief and passionate kiss.

Scenes similar to this happened all over the ruined ballroom as lovers said farewell to one another. The Soldier Senshi and Outer Sailor Senshi said farewell to everyone as they left the Inner Sailor Senshi and Kafir to protect the Moon and its inhabitants. Solace hugged his little sister as he reassured her he would see her again soon before he moved to hug his mother. King Solaris broke the kiss between he and his wife long enough to let his son say fare thee well to his mother and to reassure his baby girl all would be well. With flashes of light in their respective colors as the Planets' Royalty vanished to protect their homes, leaving four Princesses and a single Prince to destroy the main invading force. Kafir took the distraction of his comrades' exits to summon forth his scythe and rush forward to attack the invaders.  
"SHI-NE! (DIE!)" Kafir bellowed as he tore through Youma after Youma. As he sliced and slashed his way through the Youma battalions, he acquired many a wound, but paid them no heed. His life's blood seeped from those wounds slowly ebbed away his strength. He could hear the battle shouts of the Inner Sailor Senshi and he dove deeper into the Youma Army; he felt panic when he heard the battle shouts change to scream of pain. Even more frenzied, he swiftly made his way to where Endymion awaited him with a hostage; a female familiar to Kafir with Endymion's sword pressed against her throat.

"Serenity-hime!" Kafir shouted hoarsely, beginning to feel the full effects of his wounds.

Endymion's insane laughter trilled through the air until it was joined by the equally insane laughter of the evil Queen Beryl. They were truly made for one another. Kafir tensed even more when the evil Queen appeared beside Endymion.  
"Are you so weak you must hide behind a woman!" Kafir snarled at the insane Earth-ouji-sama.

Endymion's face darkened in rage and he threw Serenity-hime aside and brought his sword up as he charged at the Shi-no-Senshi. Kafir lunged forward at Endymion, swinging his scythe at his opponent. The Earth-ouji-sama's sword-blade clashed against the blade of Kafir's scythe, sending sparks flying everywhere. The two men strained against one another for dominance against one another; each man's biceps bulged beneath their coats' sleeves. Kafir moved his booted feet to gain purchase against the rocky soil.

"I grow bored with this!" Exclaimed Beryl, who had been watching the two men fight with air of boredom, as she tossed a bolt of negative energy at Kafir.

As Kafir grimaced in a new pain, Endymion delivered a sharp kick to the Shi-no-Senshi's already broken ribs, driving the fragments deeper into his lungs before he delivered a kick to Kafir's knee, forcing it to buckle under the Senshi's own weight. As Kafir fell backwards, Endymion swiftly sent the blade of his sword through the center of his chest, wounding him fatally. The Senshi's indigo-blue eyes widened in shock and pain as blood flowed freely from his lips and wounds. Kafir's body fell to the blood-soaked and rocky ground with a dull thud. Endymion leant over the body of the fallen Senshi and jeered out in derision, "Now that I defeated the great Shi-no-Senshi, looks like it's time for me to have my fun with that pretty little hime-sama, ne?"

"Like…hell…" Kafir croaked out, much to the surprise of everyone. He then swiftly brought up his bloodstained scythe and decapitated the surprised Endymion.

Endymion's headless and lifeless body fell backwards, hitting the ground. Kafir slumped backwards onto the ground, the last of his life-energy spent protecting his hime-sama one last time.

"IIE!" Serenity-hime screamed as she threw herself down beside the lifeless Shi-no-Senshi. She drew her jeweled dagger and gently kissed Kafir's bloodstained lips before she whispered, "I am coming to join you, 'fir-chan… (Pronounced 'fear-chan')"

Serenity-hime the brought of the jeweled dagger and swiftly plunged it into her heart. As her lifeless body collapsed onto Kafir's, the combined powers of her parents' crystals sealed away Metallia, Beryl, and their dark forces away, sending them and the souls of the fallen kingdoms to be reborn 1000 years in the future…

------------- END ALL FLASHBACKS ------------

"'fir-chan…" Usagi whispered, "oh, Ai (love), I've missed you so much and for so long. Come back to me. Please, I beg of you, Ai, do not leave me again. Ai shiteru…(I love you…)"


	8. THE POWER OF LOVE

**PART 8: THE POWER OF LOVE**

Kafir was floating in the dark abyss of his sub-conscious, awash in the memories of his past life. He heaved a great sigh and turned to face a familiar presence. There in all his dark glory was Death. He was dressed in a hooded black, purple, and blue robe that swirled around his skeleton frame; in his bony hands he held an elegantly simple scythe. Wings of black, purple, and silver extended form his back. Kafir sighed once more.

"Must you?" the Shi-no-Senshi as he gestured to the skeleton appearance of Death.

"Gomen ne. Forgot about that…" Death said as he waved his scythe and his appearance became more Human looking. The 'Human' Death looked almost exactly like Kafir with the exceptions of his eye and hair colors: those were Hotaru's black-purple hair and violet eyes.

"Better?" Death asked, humor in his voice.

"Almost," Kafir replied as he opened his arms.

The two beings embraced one another in a powerful hug. Death wrapped his wings around the younger man and himself as they both cried crystal tears.

"I've missed you, Musuko-kun…(son)" Death whispered.

"And I have missed you, 'tou-kun…" Kafir cried into his father's shoulder.

"There's a couple young ladies that miss you greatly right now, Musuko-kun," Death said.

"I know; I keep trying to wake up, but I cannot, I feel too weak…" Kafir replied.

"I know of that; it's one reason I am here," Death told his son solemnly.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Kafir said wryly as he and his father parted.

"I must go talk to your ai (love) and see if she can use her crystal to help wake you up," Death said as he faded away.  
Kafir sighed and began to meditate.

Usagi wiped her tears and stared through her red-rimmed eyes at her ai. She shivered as the air seemed to grow colder; she then heard the sound of something hard tap against the ground. She turned her head and stifled a scream. Leaning against the hospital room door was the Grim Reaper himself. Usagi leapt to her feet and lowered into a defensive stance,

"I won't let you take him!" She snarled.

A dry chuckle washed over her. She was startled when she realized it came from Death. Death then stopped chuckling and spoke, "I recognize that stance. My Musuko-kun has been teaching you hasn't he?"

"Your… Musuko-kun…" Usagi whispered.

Death waved his scythe and assumed his 'Human' form. His violet eyes sparkled in mirth as he gazed at the Tsuki-hime.  
"Hai. In my 'mortal' life, I was the Dosei no ou-sama (King of Saturn) and Otousan (father) to two very wonderful children," Death said.

"Kafir and Hotaru…" Usagi breathed.

"Exactly."

"Is…is Kafir going to…" Usagi swallowed a sob.

"Iie. However, he has been having difficulty waking up. I thought a jolt from your Crystal might help." Death told her.

"How are you sure it will work?" Usagi asked.

"He is your opposite half to your Soul. You are Life while he is Death. You are Light while he is Darkness. You are Female while he is Male. You are Ying while he is Yang. You understand?"

"I think so…" She whispered.

"Then it is past time to awake your Prince," with that said, Death waved his scythe and vanished into thin air.

"But how do I do that?" Usagi whined to the place Death once stood.

She gave a sigh and turned to face the unconscious Kafir. She licked her lips slightly before she walked back over to the Shi-no-Senshi's bedside. She reached out a shaky hand and gently traced his dry, velvety lips. Usagi then leaned over and kissed Kafir on those lips. Their respective Royal insignias glowed upon their brows and a brilliantly luminous silver and purple light engulfed them. She felt broad-tipped fingers brush tendrils of her hair back from her face and the lips under her respond. She broke off the kiss breathlessly.

"Ai shiteru, Usa-chan…" Kafir whispered.

"Ai shiteru, 'fir-chan…" she replied.

* * *

(The next day)

The doctors and nurses' jaws collectively hit the floor as a completely healed Kafir dressed in a fresh set of clothing consisting of a White dress shirt, black denims and black combat boots with a black leather jacket with a satchel of overnight clothes. He blinked and stared at the opened mouthed medical staff.

"Nande! (What!)" Kafir demanded crossly.

With that exclamation to shake them out of their collective shock, the doctors and nurses began to shout questions at one another and at Kafir. A small bead of sweat appeared on the back of Kafir's head.

"Silence!" The normally quiet and clam Shi-no-Senshi bellowed, "A man cannot think with all this noise!"

Once more Kafir was on the receiving end of opened-mouth stares. He sighed and signed himself out of the hospital. As he walked towards the elevator, heaving the satchel over his shoulder, he glanced back at the hospital staff; they were still doing the open mouth stare. He sighed and pressed the elevator's call button before he smirked and said, "You people do know you look like a bunch of fish doing that, right?"

There was a collective thud as the medical staff face-vaulted. Kafir chuckled as the elevator doors opened for him. Medical personal were so strange…

Kafir walked by the park when a scream came to his ears. He froze with shock; that was Usagi's scream! He swiftly ran into the park, following the scream. He came upon the sight of Usagi and her family being attacked by a small army of Youma. Kafir bellowed a battle cry and threw his satchel at the head of the Youma nearest the hime-sama. It went down like a sack of bricks.

"Kafir!" Usagi shouted, "Help!"

Kafir tossed aside his leather jacket and rushed at the Youma nearest him. He slammed his fist into its face and it staggered backwards, he slammed his foot into the center of its chest and it flew backwards into one of its brethren.  
"Run, Usa-chan!" Kafir shouted as he attacked another Youma.

"Iie, 'fir-chan!" Usagi screamed as another Youma leapt upon his back.

"Solar BURN!" A masculine voice shouted, a large ring of flame incinerated a Youma.

Kafir slammed his elbow into the ribs of the Youma on his back and grunted out, "Good to see you, Apollo…"

A young man around Kafir's age with black hair and gold highlights with a gold and black bandanna holding his bangs off of his feline face, golden-hazel eyes, around 6'1" in height and possessing a slim muscular build dressed in a gold dress shirt, black denim pants, a black combat boots ran up to Usagi and her family.

"I recommend all of you get out of here," The man, Apollo, recommended in a purring tenor, "Kafir and I can handle these Youma."

Kafir grunted his agreement as he threw the Youma that had been on his back into a tree.

"But what of the Sailor Senshi?" Shingo asked.

"They're a little busy with the Youma attacking downtown," Apollo said grimly as he punched an approaching Youma.  
"How many?" Kafir yelled as he delivered a roundhouse kick to another Youma' head.

"When I left them? Around a platoon and a half…" Apollo replied as he ducked under a claw swipe from the Youma he hand punched.

A long stream of curses in ancient Saturnian was all that answered Apollo. Apollo raised an ebony brow at the creative wording as he gutted the Youma with a hidden dagger. As the Youma doubled over, trying to hold its entrails into its belly, he slashed the creature's throat open. He heard a series of bones breaking and he turned to see that Kafir had broken his opponent's wrist, elbow, and ripped the shoulder from its socket: on the same arm. Apollo raised both brows at that.

"Enjoying yourself?" Apollo asked wryly.

Kafir grunted as he slammed the back of his fist into the injured Youma's jaw. The Youma sprawled out on the ground and Kafir held out his hand. To the shock and amazement of Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo, the air rippled and a wicked looking scimitar appeared in his outstretched hand. Kafir stared at the Youma before him and an almost cruel smirk crossed his face. The Youma screamed right before Kafir brought the scimitar down, decapitating the Youma. He then brought his now black-eyed gaze at the other Youma.

"Who wishes to be next?" Kafir asked with sneer.

One of the Youma roared and charged at the Shi-no-Senshi. Kafir flicked his wrist and the scimitar disappeared. He simply stood in a relaxed stance, waiting for the Youma. Apollo noticed the Tsukino family was still present. Oh, kuso… he thought.

"Leave. NOW!" Apollo screamed at them.

The Youma had reached Kafir and it swiped at his pectorals with its claws, shredding fabric, skin, and muscle. Kafir caught its wrist after it slashed him, and twisted its arm to where it broke and its bone protruded from its flesh. He twisted harder and ripped the limb out of its shoulder socket. Kafir then casually tossed the limb aside and with lighting fast hands, he reached out and snapped the Youma's neck. The Royal Insignia of Saturn gleamed brilliantly on his brow as he smirked at the remaining Youma.

"Bring it," Kafir uttered.

The Youma seemed to hesitate, and then as if on an unseen command, all of the remaining Youma charged at Kafir. Once more the Shi-no-Senshi summoned his scimitar and once more waited for the charging Youma in a relaxed stance, his crimson blood staining the front of his shirt. As the Youma were a couple feet away from him, Kafir swiftly lunged forward and is seemed as if he had disappeared from in front of the group of Youma and suddenly reappeared behind the group. He smirked and the entire group of Youma, quite literally, fell to pieces. Kafir then turned to face the gaping Tsukino family.

"'fir-chan! You're insane!" Usagi shouted as she flung herself into his arms.

He banished his scimitar from whence it came and caught the Tsuki-hime in a powerful hug. He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo and perfume. She smelled of honeysuckles and lilies.

"What…ARE you?" Kenji asked.

Kafir looked at the older man and replied solemnly, "I am the Senshi that loves your daughter. Ore wa Kafir, Shi-no-Senshi, Dosei no Ouji-sama. (I am Kafir, Solder of Death, Prince of Saturn.)"

Kenji's jaw dropped -- as did his wife and son's.

"You're a SENSHI!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Hai." Kafir replied as he hugged Usagi closer.

Apollo cleared his throat and said, "The others are here."

They all looked at the large group of Senshi heading their way. Several of the Senshi seemed to be attempting to support themselves by leaning on the others. Muttered curses in long dead languages were heard every so often.  
Kafir suddenly tensed and swiftly turned, placing Usagi behind him. From the shadows stepped a large humanoid lizard-like Youma with long claws and a large mouthful of sharp looking teeth. Kafir snarled softly as he summoned his scimitar. His dark blue eyes were emotionless as he stared at the Youma. It roared and charged at him. He lunged forward, bringing his scimitar up, ready to intercept the Youma when…the Youma fell to pieces. Kafir skidded to a stop and he heard murmurs from the other Senshi. There, standing there over the pieces of the Youma, in all his dark glory, was Death. Several thuds were heard as a few of the Senshi and all of Usagi's family fainted.

"'Tou-kun…" both Kafir and Hotaru groaned, a small bead of sweat appearing on the backs of their heads.

"Gomen ne, Kafir-kun, Taru-chan…" Death said sheepishly with an even larger bead of sweat appearing on the back of his cowl.

* * *

(A few of Years later)

Usagi looked over at the heavily pregnant Rei with teary eyes. The Mars-hime smiled back at her, her own violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she helped Minako adjust the Tsuki-hime's veil. A young toddler with ebony black hair and blue eyes walked around in an almost exact replica of her mother's gown. Minako smiled down at her daughter as she approached the green-haired, blue-eyed toddler dressed in a tiny tuxedo.

"Is Murphy in there with you?" Came Alantas's voice, muffled by the door.

"Hai, Alantas-san," Naru replied.

"Do you need him for the pillow and the rings?" Ami asked.

"Hai." Alantas answered, "That and I want to make sure my musuko-kun hasn't made a mess out of his tux..."

"Murphy is doing just fine, Alantas-kun," Usagi said.

"He better be. Or Sha-koi will whup both of our arses…" Alantas muttered.

Murphy giggled and chirped, "Arse!"

Alantas's deep chuckle was heard at his son's attempt at being naughty. He conceded to the brilliance of his wife for using substitute curses.

"I don't know about you, Usa-hime, but Saturn-kun is scared out his mind. What was left of it anyway. Thought I'd never see HIM scared of anything!" Alantas laughed.

"You're not helping any, 'Ta-koi," purred Shawn from behind Usagi, where she was busily adjusting her aqua-blue-green bow tie. She, like all of the Soldier Senshi, was wearing a tuxedo that was black with the vest and bow tie in their planetary colors.

"Gomen ne," came Alantas's prompt apology.

"She's got you whipped, Earth-kun." Came Hermes's teasing voice.

"Hai, very whipped," quipped Ryoken.

"You two are ones to talk." Came Eros's scolding voice.

"This coming from Mr. I'm-whipped-and-I-love-it!" laughed Ares.

"Ah, but whipped is good!" Eros purred, "Especially whipped cream, spread all over Rei-koi's delectable body so I can--"

"EROS!"

"LOVE-BOY!"

The other's snickered at the combined shouts of Rei and Ares. Rei's face was flushed and the girls could imagine Ares' own face nearly matching his crimson eyes in near apoplectic rage. They heard Eros yelp and Ares' battle cry. Two sets of running footsteps were heard retreating from the ladies dressing room.

"I always knew my brother liked to do things like that, but not you, Rei!" Teased Minako.

If possible, Rei blushed even brighter and shifted uncomfortably as she muttered, "Shut up, Minako, if you know what's good for you."

"Sure thing, _Madam_ Cream." Minako said with a grin.

"There are children present, you two." Chided Ami.

Minako stopped and blushed as she glanced over at her young daughter, Venita, and Murphy, both of who were staring at her and Rei with curiosity. Shawn looked over at the Venus-hime and the Mars-hime, scowling playfully.

"Jeez, not only do I have to worry about Murphy picking up cursing, but lewd behavior as well!" Shawn said.

"Gomen ne, Shawn-san," Minako and Rei squeaked.

"You two are forgiven. This time." Shawn sighed in mock exaggeration.

"Minna-chan, the priest is giving us the sign to get ready. See ya'll in a few." Alantas said through the door.

"Alright," Shawn said and looked over at Murphy, "Listen to your Michi-basan (Aunt Michi), Murphy. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hai, 'Kaa-chan!" Murphy chirped and moved over to Michiru and Haruka.

* * *

Kafir gulped as he stood before the assembled friends and family of Usagi. He could stare down an army of ten-foot Youma, armed to the teeth, with out blinking or even breaking a sweat. But this, this was terrifying. He had no concerns about his friends and family. After all, he knew them. Of course the looks that those on the bride's side of the cathedral were giving those on the groom's side was not reassuring. So what if a great many of Kafir's guests were demons and the like. That did not mean that they had no emotions. Kafir's musings were halted when the pianist began to play.

The maid of Honor, Naru, walked down the aisle, her hair adorned with white flowers and silver and Gold ribbons that matched her long flowing dress perfectly. Following her were Usagi's Senshi in planetary order, wearing identical dresses in their planetary colors (Hai, even Haruka's in a dress. It took begging on Usagi's part, death threats on Kafir's part as well as the threat of sleeping on the couch for a yea or so on Michiru's part to make Haruka agree). Naru and the Senshi lined up and watched as the flower girl, Venita, daughter of Ares and Minako, and the ring-bearer, Murphy, son of Shawn and Alantas, walked down the aisle. 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' echoed through the cathedral as Venita sprinkled the white and pale pink rose petals on the ground for the bride to walk on. The groups laughed as Murphy and Venita both spotted their parents and broke into running down the aisle, heading for where the Groom's Attendants (Zues, Ares, Eros, Ryoken, Hermes, Alantas, Shawn and Eclipse Solace's elder advisor and older brother to Apollo) stood, Murphy going to his Mother while Venita ran to her father. Ares scooped Venita up in his strong arms and whispered in her ear, obviously giving his baby girl a gentle scolding. Murphy wrapped his arms around his mother's legs and Shawn smiled as she patted his head. Mrs. Aino laughed as she took Venita from Ares and Mrs. Kaiou smiled and shook her head as she and Mrs. Aino led their grandchildren to sit with them. Apollo grinned and shook his head before he straightened up and nudged Kafir in the side with his elbow.

Kafir's breath lodged in his throat as the first chords of the Wedding March were struck and all that were assembled stood to pay homage to the bride. Escorted by Kenji, who looked like he was ready to cry (Ikuko already was), Usagi seemed to float down the aisle. She was dressed in a white and silver, long-sleeved, traditional wedding gown and from a diamond encrusted tiara descended a veil that appeared to be spun, transparent silver. From behind that veil, Usagi's sapphire blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy. Kenji and Usagi stopped before the Priest who smiled at them kindly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The kindly Priest's voice seemed to boom in the large cathedral.

"Her mother, brothers, and I." Kenji said, his voice full of chocked emotions, pride and joy being the most powerful.

He placed Usagi's delicately small and pale hands in Kafir's larger, darker, and heavily scarred hands. Kenji then bowed to them and went to sit beside his sobbing wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous day…"


End file.
